rowepdiafandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Watson
'''Emma '''is british actess was born on April 15, 1990 in Paris, France . She known to play her role ''Hermione Granger ''in Harry Potter films 2001-2011. She is started on HeforShe campaign. Emma was fan of Rowan's essay she posted in back of 2015. Emma been a big fan of her. They are close friends. Early Life/Career Emma knew she wanted to act from the age of six.Prior to being cast in the Harry Potter films, Watson had only acted in school plays. At school, she took the lead role in several plays, including Arthur: The Young Years and The Happy Prince. Along with plays, Emma participated in many other school productions, including the Daisy Pratt Poetry Competition, in which she won first place for her year at age seven. Emma Watson as Hermione Granger Watson signing autographs for fans outside Grauman's Chinese Theatre in 2007 At the age of eleven, Watson made her professional acting début in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone playing vulnerable know-it-all Hermione Granger. In 2002, she starred in the Potter sequel, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In 2004 and 2005, she again played the brainy Hermione Granger in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In 2007, she returned to the Potter franchise a fifth time in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, reprising her role as Hermione Granger. Following the release of Order of the Phoenix, Watson made her first major forays beyond the Potter franchise, playing Pauline Fossil in the television film Ballet Shoes, and voicing Princess Pea in the animated film The Tale of Despereaux. She returned to the role of Hermione for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which was released in 2009 after originally being scheduled for a Christmas 2008 release. She then went on to perform the character for the final two Harry Potter films, filmed in 2008-2009 and released in 2010 and 2011. Emma Watson In 2007, Emma was ranked 22nd in Portrait Magazine's "Top 30 Under 30 2007". She was the only one from her cast mates. In 2008, Emma was nominated and awarded fourth place in Portrait Magazine's Top 30 Under 30 2008 list making this her 2nd time. Her Harry Potter co-star Bonnie Wright, who plays Ginny Weasley in the films, was also nominated and awarded fifth place. She and Wright were the only ones of the cast of Harry Potter to be nominated in the Top 30 Under 30 2008 list by Portrait Magazine. Emma modelling clothing from her second line with People Tree Watson's post-Potter acting career has been the subject of conflicting media reports, with some saying she plans to quit acting to concentrate on university, and others stating she plans to continue acting. In July 2009 it was announced that she will be attending Brown University, in Providence, Rhode Island4 Her subsequent enrollment in classes in September 2009 was met with considerable paparazzi interest. In June 2009 Emma became the new face of Burberry. As of Autumn 2010, Emma is no longer the face of Burberry, but is still with the company. On September 17, 2009, Emma announced on her official website and as reported in the Guardian that she will be collaborating on a fashion line with People Tree, the sustainable and fair trade fashion brand. Emma served as a creative advisor on the spring/summer line which was launched in February 2010. Emma did three lines for People Tree.In December 2009, Watson was nominated and voted in eighth place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List. Emma's fellow Harry Potter's co-stars was also nominated Bonnie Wright who plays Ginny Weasley was second place, Evanna Lynch who play Luna Lovegood was third place, Rupert Grint who plays Ron Weasley was fifth place, Tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy was fourteenth place, and Daniel Radcliffe who plays Harry Potter was eighteenth place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List. In March 2010, Emma performed in Anton Chekov's Three Sisters. The play was a student-directed play at Brown University, where she was a freshman at the time. Emma Watson in the music video for "Say You Don't Want It"In June 2010, Emma was featured in the music video of the song "Say You Don't Want It" by One Night Only. Also in June 2010, the man who had digitally altered photos to make a fake nude picture of Emma (in May 2010) pleaded gulity to 19 counts of indecent images including children.9 In July 2010 it was confirmed that Emma has a official twitter account.In August 2010 Emma confirmed that she had gotten a hair cut, photos were also released. In February 2011 Emma became the face of Lancôme. She is still the face of Lancôme today. In March 2011 Emma's five piece organic clothing line with Alberta Ferretti debuted. On November 4, 2011, Emma appeared as Lucy in My Week with Marilyn; alongside her Harry Potter co-stars Kenneth Branagh, Toby Jones, Zoë Wanamaker, and Geraldine Somerville. In 2012, Emma starred in the film The Perks of Being a Wallflower. The film is based off the novel by Stephen Chbosky. Emma played an American high-schooler named Sam.In June 2013, The Bling Ring hit theatres. It was based on actual events where a group of fame-obsessed teenagers use the internet to track celebrities' whereabouts so they can rob their homes. Emma played a bratty American teenager named Nicki. The Bling Ring was directed by Sofia Coppola. Emma also co-stars with Russell Crowe and Jennifer Connelly in Noah, about the Biblical prophet, which was released in 2014. In January 2015, it was announced that Emma Watson had been cast in the role of Belle in The Walt Disney Company's planned live-action adaptation of "the tale as old as time," Beauty and the Beast. The film is set to be released on 17 March 2017. Filmography Gallery of Emma Watson with Rowan Gallery of Emma Watson Category:Friends Category:People in Real Life Category:Rowan's Best Friends Category:British Actress Category:Actress Category:HeforShe Category:Rowan Blanchard Category:Females (Real Life) Watson